Problems (PCApS)
Problems are the Player's main interaction with Puricharas, exclusive to Pretty Country: Apartment Simulator. When the Player goes into an apartment with a problem there will be different music for each problem. 'Normal Problems' The most common type of problems. These range from Purichara being hungry to wanting to take a vacation. Most of these problems can be solved by giving a Purichara items they request. If the Player taps a gift icon when they want something and before they say anything, the game will skip to the category of what they want. These are represented by a black icon with scribbles on a Purichara's window. 'Friendship Problems' These problems deal with the Purichara's interaction with another. They will ask to be friends with another one, question the strength of their friendships, or ask for help with calming down after a fight. This problem is represented by an orange icon with a smiley face. 'Love Problems' These problems are dealing with romatic relationships. They will want to confess, propose, have babies (if enabled) with other Puricharas, or miss their ex-lover and want to get back together. These are represented by a pink icon with heart. 'Sadness Problems' These occur when a Purichara's heart broken. When this happens, their status instantly changes from 'happiness' to 'sadness'. The Purichara cannot level anymore or earn any money until it has been cheered up. The possible causes of their newfound sadness are: *Breaking up with sweetheart/spouse *Having their apology rejected by a friend after fight. However, this will not happen if the Purichara on the center fails to intervent after when their friends are Huge Fight. *Being rejected by their crush after a confession, and possibly having another Purichara steal their sweetheart. When a sad Purichara's apology is rejected by another friend or has broken up with someone, they both have flashbacks when the Player clicks their thought bubble. The rejected Purichara's flashback show him/her and the Mii who rejected their apology after fighting. The ex Purichara's flashback shows them and their ex-sweetheart having happy times. There is also long version for the flashback when a Purichara's ex-sweetheart paired them for someone else. Curing Sadness *Feed them food or give them new clothes. *Give them a new interior at least it's their favourite. *Give them a Travel Coupon. (Instant Cure) *Feed them Favourite/Loved Food. (Instant Cure) *If the sad Purichara was rejected by a love interest, occasionally they might want to try to confess to the Purichara once again. If the Purichara gets accepted their sadness will be instantly cured. *If the Purichara's apology was rejected, the Purichara who rejected that resident's apology will say that they're sick of fighting and will apologise. It is an instant cure if the apology is accepted. *Have another Purichara find the sad one a sweetheart. A successful setup will lose all sadness. *Have another Purichara become friends with the sad one. If it succeeds, the sad Purichara will lose all sadness. *Delete the Purichara who rejected sad one. *An alternate (though not very effective) way to remove a Purichara's sadness is to completely ignore them; after 2-3 days (or rarely only 1 day), all sadness will be removed. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only